


It was you or me

by CrookedMe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Am i fucking missing anyone?, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Given the choice between a gun and a knife reader would choose knife hands down, God cannot help us now, Gore, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm pretty much making it so danger turns reader on ngl, I'm trying my best, It's not romance just bromance sorry peeps, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Killing/hurting ppl makes reader have a sort of high, Multi, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, OOC, Original Character(s), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has fought ppl b4, Reader is a girl, Reader is kinda bloodthirsty, Reader is kinda insane, Reader is not a good person, Reader-Insert, She knows how to fuck ppl up with her bare fists dont @ her, Sorry boys non-binary and all the others, The Author Regrets Nothing, i don't know how to tag, i don't know how to write, i'm trying my fucking best - Freeform, reader can fucking DODGE, reader rlly just said kills someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedMe/pseuds/CrookedMe
Summary: Don't be fooled; there's no romance in this story, just bromance. But anyway, onto the summary!You were a girl who never was bothered with death or even the prospect of killing people. It gave you an exciting sensation; maybe that's why you're okay with living with killers.Fair warning; It gets very gory at some parts so if you're under 13 or squeamish I'd suggest not reading this.
Relationships: Bad sanses and reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	1. Prove your worth

The thought of death and killing never affected you like it did others; you never knew why; you'd say you enjoyed the idea. Maybe it's why you started fighting so often, perhaps it's why you were such a trickster, maybe it's because you can put up a killer facade. Who knows. 

What you did know is that you got knocked the hell out, and you woke up with a skeleton with a crack in his skull, and blood on his shirt was about to swing his axe down on you the moment you woke. 

Quickly rolling out of the way you stood up despite the dizziness. "Woah, okay, let's calm down here." You said, as the blood-soaked skeleton, "Aww, you dodged…" Was all he said, and he came to swing at you again, squeaking in surprise, you dodged again just barely, threw his axe at you, and cut your hair ever so slightly. 

"Guess I can cancel that hair appointment now…" You muttered to yourself, what can you say, joking was your coping mechanism. The skeleton chuckled at your quip, "Okay, what can I do for you to not kill me!?" You said, dogging more swings of his axe since he picked it up again. 

The skeleton looked thoughtful, "Hmm, I was gonna kill you myself, but we're having a bit of a problem with someone, and they could kill you instead." He offered and fucking dammit you can't fight right now with an aching headache and your fuzzy vision, but the skeleton stopped attacking you so you'd take the opportunity. 

"Okay, uh, who is this mysterious character that I'm trying to kill?" You asked, and Horror laughed, "I doubt you'd kill him, we can't seem to find a weak spot, and he's been a real bitch, but he's right behind you. If you want my mercy, kill him first." The skeleton said and seemed to teleport away. 

'Shit' was all you thought, turning around to see a human behind you, "Uh, hey, nice day today, huh?" You stuttered out as a throwing knife was thrown at you, "Hey, watch it!" Was all you said before the human started attacking, you were just glad you still had your knife on you. 

It was hidden for the moment, and you wanted to surprise them with it, so you didn't take it out yet, "What's your business here,  _ human _ ." They spat, they said human as if it were a disgusting thing just to think of. "Uh, hey sherlock your human too." You said as they cast some sort of spell at you, again, only barely missing you as you squeaked again. 

"I'm a mage dumbass! And I need to kill those shitty sanses." They said, still spitting magic at you, you were just running like a madman at this point, trying to dodge them. "Those shitty sanses killed my mother! They deserve to die for their actions!" The mage screamed as their magic attacks started becoming faster, and one hit you. 'God, this dude is like an anime villain… Wait, this could work in my favor…' you thought to yourself. 

The attack only took down a bit of your HP, but you saw the smirk they had on their lips, and you fell to the ground, as though you were about to pass out again, at this point you honestly wanted to. The mage slowly walked up to you, taking out the knife they initially threw at you from the tree it hit. 

"I'll admit you dodged almost all my attacks, you're quick on your feet, and I'll let you in on a little secret before you die." He said as his soul appeared out, it was encased in metal, but you could see the cracked soul there. "This is my soul, I can hide it so the sanses can't kill me unless I open it up like this, it's my only weak spot-" He didn't get to finish as you quickly took your pocket knife and stabbed his soul, he stuttered back, blood coming out his mouth as they closed their soul again. 

"You fucking bitch." He said as they then cast more magic spells at you, you were glad he didn't know anything other than spells that could do physical damage or else you'd be in trouble. 

**_ This is where it gets very Gorey, proceed at your own risk.  _ **

You were thankful he showed you because now that he was damaged, he may be killable. You got in close with your knife and gorged his eyes out, he screamed out, trying to cast a spell but you pinned his arms against a tree with your own, so it'd be harder for him to cast spells since he did it only with his hands.

But you know he still could because as you slit his throat, letting him bleed out, he hit you with a spell that hit you, barley, but still hit you and you could tell he was trying to kill you with that shot since you felt a lot of pain just from that, and it didn't even hit you fully. 

You had blood on you, some yours and some his, you finally let go of his hands and cut a hole open in his stomach, blood seeps out everywhere and he cries in pain, you would have cut his head off already but you couldn't with a small pocket knife, so you had to do it the hard way, you could tell he was on his deathbed, bleeding out too much.

You couldn't say much, too caught up in adrenaline, being out of breath, and about to faint to do much despite watching and hearing him scream his lungs out as he desperately tries to hang onto whatever bits of his soul are left. 

You fell down onto the grass next to him as you whispered in his ears, "It was me or you, don't worry… This is all your fault." You said as his soul stopped beating, and his breath stopped utterly. 

**_ Gorey part over your okay now child. _ **

You breathed a sigh of relief, holding your bloodied knife, you shouted to the skeleton "There you skeleton fuck I killed the bitch you wanted me to, now I'm going to fucking leave asshole!" You figured he was around somewhere, and as you started walking away, the skeleton teleported in front of you.

"Color me impressed, I thought for sure you would've died." He said, to which you huffed, "Yeah, just please tell me you're not gonna try and kill me now." You replied with a roll of your eyes, The skeleton just chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you anymore, I already got a meal right there thanks to you, but I think I might keep you instead." He stated to which you groaned. 

"Whatever do I at least get to stay somewhere, or am I gonna sleep outside like a dog?" You asked to which the skeleton chuckled again, "Don't worry, you'll probably be able to sleep inside." 

"Probably?" 

"Depends on if the boss and the others will let you stay there." 

"Whatever, and if you're really serious about this, then you'll have to carry me there." 

"Why so?"

"Because I'm about to blackout." 

And as soon as you said that you blacked out because of fucking course you did. 


	2. Meeting some of the crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't die

You woke up in an unfamiliar room, you were kinda just laying there on the floor. You had an aching headache, you held your hand to your head in an attempt to soothe it. Then yesterday's events came flooding back.  _ I must be in that place. Huh, the psychopath really did carry me here. Surprised, I'm not dead.  _ You thought to yourself, getting up. 

You dusted yourself off and looked around, everything was really fucking dark like the whole thing got dunked in vantablack, you could see around you, if only by barley, but that's when you heard a swinging of an axe. 

You squeaked and ducked instinctively, it looks like all that fighting worked out in your favor. You had a sneaking suspicion on who threw that axe. "Could you stop trying to kill me!?" You yelled out as you turned around to see the faint outline of a skeleton, they chuckled in response as you huffed. "Ah, but it's so  _ fun. _ " They said to which you groaned. 

"So… where am I?" You asked as you looked to your arm, it was still dripping with blood, a large gash running down from where the mage bitch hit it, trying to kill you. As the skeleton explained, you were in nightmares castle, you tied your bloodied jacket on your arm tightly; it wasn't exactly the most excellent bandage replacement, but it was something. 

"And what exactly is your name?" You asked, "Horror sans, but just call me horror to avoid confusion." He replied, but that just made you confused, who's name is horror sans? Why would that be confusing??

Your mind suddenly flashed back to the mage bitch talking about those people who killed his mom, said sanses, is, like, everyone's name here sans? "So is everyone's name sans or what?" You asked again, Horror just chuckled, "Bingo, Human." He answered, and for a moment, you two just stared at each other, you still trying to make that aching headache of yours go away and him, well, you dunno, he seemed to stare through you. 

At least he did until he finally moved to the door, "Welp, I'm gonna go now. Have fun, and try not to die." He said closing the door behind him,  _ well wasn't that reassuring…. _ You thought to yourself, sitting down on the floor with a sigh. 

You start thinking about how the hell you got there, it was all still foggy to you, you believe you were looking for something? You guess you got lost and passed in the forest with that insane skeleton, though, you can't really say anything yourself; after all, you were crazy too. 

I mean, you just killed a man for your survival and felt nothing? Nothing, just thinking about made you feel excited, it was unlike anything you felt before, the adrenaline rush was even better than it was when you were just street fighting, maybe it was because your life was on the line? Who knows, but you do know you long for that feeling again. 

You thought how much like a psychopath you sounded right now, it's not like you only liked killing or fighting, but the high of it just makes you unbelievably happy, you dunno, you were weird, what could you say. 

You felt a bit better, so you stood up and decided to exit the room and have a look around and try not to die like Horror advised. You were mostly walking around the place in a daze until you saw another skeleton, he was wearing a jacket with the hood up and had a glowing purple eye light. 

"Uh… Hello?" You said you had a feeling this skeleton might try to kill you too, but he looked at you with suspicion, "Who are you, and why are you here?" He asked  _ friendly.  _ You thought to yourself but then realized that nobody here is friendly considering the first person you met tried to kill you, forced you to kill someone else, and then dragged you. 

"I'm Y/n, as for why I'm here, to be honest, I dunno. Someone kind of just dragged me here after I killed a dude." You said, and Mr. Hoodie's skeleton raised a non-existent eyebrow, "who'd you kill?" He asked, "I don't know." You started. 

"Another skeleton- I think he told me his name was Horror?, anyways he started attacking me after I just woke up from my beauty sleep and told me if I wanted to live to kill someone who'd been a thorn in his side for a while? If he had told me a name, I forgot it, but if you wanna know, ask Mr. Bloody himself." You finished. 

"Well, that explains why you're not dead yet." He stated, and you rolled your eyes, "Trust me, dude, I'm surprised at that fact too." You said, making the skeleton chuckle. "So, are you gonna tell me your name, or is it forbidden knowledge that I can't know yet?" You asked. 

The skeleton grinned, "Dust. My name's Dust." He answered you fake bowed in response, "A pleasure to meet you, considering you haven't tried to kill or even harm me yet." You said, lowering your voice in the last part. Dust laughed in response, still hearing you with his stupid non-existent ears. 

"I like you, kid." He said, and you smiled back at him, It was then  _ another  _ skeleton appeared, yeah maybe going in the kitchen wasn't your smartest move. The skeleton didn't have white bones like literally everyone else, no instead, they were dark black with some red here and there. He had error signs all on him, and he had blue tear marks running down from his eyes. He was wearing what seemed to be stitched up clothes that were black and blue. 

"WhO tHE hELL aRe yOU?" He asked in a glitchy tone, was he literally just an error…? "Well, uh, hi, My name's Y/n-" You got cut off as Horror came around the corner, "Finally, took me long enough to find you." He said, "yOu kNOw thEm?" The glitchy skeleton asked, and you were just going to name him internet explorer to make things easier on yourself. 

"Yeah, they helped us out with that little unkillable dude, well, he wasn't that unkillable because Y/n killed them." He said, suspicion crossed on internet explorers' faces, "Oh?" Was all he said, and Horror nodded and grinned madly, "You should've seen all the blood and guts. It looked delicious, honestly. Plus, our problem is gone now, too, so that's a plus." Horror ended with internet explorer looking suspicious still, but he didn't say anything. 

"Anyways, the boss wants to meet you, said you might be able to help with another little problem we have." Horror said, and you hung your head and sighed, looking back up to the skeleton you said, "Somethings telling me I don't really have a choice…" 

Horror grinned, "You don't!" He said as he walked away motioning for you to come with. 


	3. More shit to do

You and Horror walked to some kind of throne room, honestly was this place just an edgy castle? You shrugged, you just hoped this wouldn't end with you dead or hurt somehow. By now, you could see some black goo thing that slightly resembled the skeletons you had met sitting on the throne room. 

He seemed to just be fucking goo, and if you knew anything about goo, you knew you can't exactly hurt it.  _ Ah fuck, I can't believe they've done this.  _ You thought bitterly to yourself, you looked up to the skeleton who had four tentacle looking things sticking out from his back, oh yeah you could tell this guy was the leader of the odd ducklings here. 

"Uh… Hi…?" You said slowly, looking up to the skeleton on the throne, "So you're the one who dealt with our little… 'Problem.'" He stated, completely ignoring you, You got suspicious, and your face showed as much, was he going to make you do something…? "Yeah, so I've been told." You replied, and the goo dude just laughed. 

"Well, how would you like to kill more of our small  _ problems _ ?" He asked, and you just put your hands in your face and groaned, "Somethings telling me I don't have a choice unless I want to get hurt." You said, and Mr. goo man chuckled again, "Bingo." He replied to which you groaned lightly again, "Can I at  _ least  _ get a better weapon than a shitty pocket knife?" You asked, and the goo man just hummed as a big ass kitchen knife was thrown at you, "Thanks." You said in a dry voice. 

Horror just hummed, and you started playing with your new knife, It was quite sharp, not that you were surprised, you didn't know why these monsters had a kitchen when everyone besides maybe goo man is a skeleton, and I feel like these guys would just steal food if they really had to eat but, whatever. 

You sighed and looked back up to the goo man, "Okay, who am I killing?" You asked, and you got told there was a group of monsters, all annoying, they said, and you were tasked to kill them. Great. Leaving the throne room with Horror beside you, you quickly got something to eat, seeing as you hadn't in who knows how long and you asked your amazing, bloodied escort why the hell they have a kitchen if everyone is skeletons. 

"Well, we don't technically  _ need  _ to eat, but we like to, nightmare thinks we are wasting our time because the food literally just disintegrates in our body, but we still like it." He answered you gave him another confused look, "Nightmare? Is that Mr. goo man over there on the throne?" You asked, and Horror snorted.

"Don't let him hear you call him that, but yes, that's Nightmare. He's the leader here." He said as he was eating too, and from what Horror said about that guy you killed before you passed out, something was telling you that it wasn't sausages the skeleton was eating. 

You just pecked at your food, you knew you probably needed to eat to get energy and, y' know, survive, but it was hard to with the smell of blood next to you and the crushing realization that if you failed this, you guess mission, you were going to  _ be  _ Horror's next meal. 

Horror noticed this and said, "Hey, don't humans need food to survive? Why aren't you eating?" And you just sighed, "I dunno, I guess I'm not hungry." You said, then added, "Well, that and the fact that you're most likely eating that guy I just killed, so that's kind of putting off my appetite…" And the skeleton laughed. 

"Well, I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not." And you just rolled your eyes, "Of course not." You said, and you two stayed silent for a while, you take small bites of your food and Horror taking giant bites of his dead human food, well it stayed that way until you disrupted the peace. 

"So… What do you know about this group I'm trying to kill?" You asked, and Horror just shrugged, "Not much, they can go into shadows seemingly for however long they want, uhhhhh, there's three of them, and I think they're here because we're evil or something and not because of revenge? I don't know its iffy." He said, and you rolled your eyes again, thanks for all the information, Horror. 

"Well, that's better than nothing… You know where they are?" You asked, and again, he shrugged. "Dunno, they seem to hang out around the outskirts of the castle-like that dude you killed." He answered back, and you hummed, and you could feel a plan forming in your head. You'd just need to look like you just escaped this place, somehow. 

"Help!" You shouted as you were outside the castle on the ground, "Please!" You screamed you had already informed Horror of your plan, and he said you should just kill them and be done with it, but you told him dryly that you aren't that strong. 

You saw shadows moving around and faked worry and confusion. "I-is someone there?" You asked, getting up despite your injuries. Yeah, you are actually injured. You requested the madlad Horror to rough you up a little bit so they'd believe you and he said he would only if he could drink some of your blood and your first thought was  _ damn, this dude really be acting like a vampire.  _ But you shrugged it off and said yes anyway. 

So that's how you were bleeding with bruises forming on your skin. You weren't bleeding enough to bleed out, but it sure as hell looked like it with all the blood splattered on you. Some of it yours and some of it… Well,  _ not.  _ Can you guess whos blood it is? And if you guessed that guy, you killed before than ding ding ding! Congrats, you win nothing! 

"Please… If anyone is there, I need your help…" You begged, getting teary-eyed. You were glad you learned to cry on command because it really helps in weird situations like these. You then heard rustling around, and you looked around you slowly, "H-hello?" You stuttered out. 

It was then a figure came in front of you, They were dark, almost seemed like an entity made out of darkness, but you could faintly see the outline of a body. They wore this big cape that wrapped around there entire being that was just as dark as them. 

You were shaking, "Wh-who, are you?" You asked, and they offered you there hand, well you guess it was a hand, it was more of a circle, but they can't help what their hand looks like, you suppose. 

"I'm the one who's going to help you." They said. 


	4. The underground bunker

"Y-you are?" You asked, plastering a fake smile on your lips, and they nodded. You took there hand, and they helped pull you up, "Who-" You started but got cut off by the monster, "We can't talk here." They said, "Follow me." Then with that, they led you to a bunker, this was going better than planned already, but you didn't show your excitement. 

"This is our bunker." They said, and damn, it was  _ dark _ . You could hardly see anything, "Sorry its hard to see… You'll get used to it." He said, noticing you squinting, you just nodded. "Anyways, we are a small group of monsters who help others, others like you." They said, "Others… Like me?" You asked in confusion, and the monster nodded. 

"We go to nightmare's castle and take away his prisoners and bring them here." He answered, and you just nodded, he asked you if you knew why you were there, and you shook your head, "I-I don't know… One minute I was with my brother at my house and next I was… There…" You said, trailing off. The monster nodded, "What happened to your brother?" He asked, and you looked down, crocodile tears forming, "Th-they killed him…" You said through tears, and the monster just hugged you, you hugged back, sobbing on him. 

"I'm- I'm sorry for crying on you." You said, pulling out of the hug, and the monster just told you it was okay to which you put up a small fake smile. "S-so what's going to happen now?" You asked, looking around the place now that you could see it a little better. The place was big, and all of it dark.  _ Nightmare would like it here… _ You thought to yourself. You figured since these were shadow-like creatures that they have this place so dark so they can weave between the dark shadows, or you guess just darkness so that if anyone ever attacks, they have the odds in their favor. 

"Well, you should probably stay here for a while and lay low before you can go back to your home." He said, and you looked back at him finally, "Wh-where, will I sleep?" You asked, and he pointed to a door, you guess there was a bed or something in there. "O-oh. Okay, thank you." You said, and the monster just told you it was his pleasure to help people out, and you smiled, a genuine smile, this guy was actually kind of nice. Too bad he'd die soon, though. 

You walked into the room to find a few more people and monsters alike staying in the room. "Uh…" Was all you got out before someone came running up to you, "Did… Did you escape nightmares castle?" She asked, and you nodded and took her hand in yours, "Then that's where you and I are alike!" She excitedly states, and you just backed up, muttering an 'uhm…' again. She covered her hands over her mouth, "oh, I'm sorry! I haven't told you my name yet, have I?" And you shook your head, she held out her hand, and you took it, "The names Stacey." She said, "Y/n." You replied. 

"Uh, hey, Stacey?" You started, and she looked you in the eyes, "hmm?" She replied, and you asked, "How man of those monsters are there…?" And Stacey looked at you, questioningly, "why do you wanna know?" She wondered, and fuck you had to lie, "I- I just didn't know if there were more or just the one… I'm sorry if I bothered you…" You said, looking down. Stacey was quick to backpedal, saying that you were fine and that there were three of them. 

_ Three huh?  _ You thought to yourself. 

You waited until you knew everyone was asleep, and the monsters were too. Why did they sleep? You dunno but it helped you out. You already had an excuse ready in the event you got caught. You saw that monster that helped you had a book in his jacket pocket, and you hoped you'd find some information in there. 

You walked into the monster's room and found him asleep with his jacket on.  _ Great _ , you thought. You looked to see if the notebook was even still in there and of fucking course it was. You groaned internally and crouched down so you could get the journal without waking him. You grabbed the edge of the book and put as much of a grip as you could on it. It had almost slipped out of your hold a few times; you only hardly catching it each time. 

Eventually, you had gotten it and opened it up, skimming through the pages until you found an interesting one or anything that could help you, really. It was hard to see the words because of the darkness, and even worse because they used black pen, but you could just barely make out words if you squinted. 

The book already started off weird, but it seemed to be a diary of sorts, so maybe you could find some juicy drama in here too. The first few entries started off normal, just a stupid monster life, but then it took a turn. The journal mentioned how he'd met others like him, which was cool and all if they weren't so damn creepy. You kept reading, enveloped in this damn story when suddenly you heard a bang and quickly lept for the nearest hiding spot, which was under a table, and waited to see if anyone would wake. 

You saw them the monster get up almost immediately, heading to where the noise was, you stayed put, but you could faintly hear an "Oh Shit-" A very familiar 'oh shit-' indeed. You knew it was Horror and someone else, what was his name? You don't think you actually got the guys name, you remembered the guy had dark tear-like stains coming from his eye socket and a weird target soul you guess? 

You heard the reminiscent sounds of fighting, and you peeked your head out the door to find them losing, and losing badly… For one, they couldn't see them and kept getting close to getting hit too many times,  _ shit.  _ You thought, and Idly wondered why they just didn't leave. 

Then it hit you,  _ They were just acting.  _ They could leave, but they wanted to see if you'd get the job done, even if it seemed they were losing, and right now you didn't know how to get the job done, so quickly flipping through pages as quickly as you could you found a section about a deal. 

It said that they could make him a monster, like them, in exchange for his human soul. You flipped through some more pages, and finally, you saw them talking about why some things were happening to the monster that owned this book. 

Apparently, light fucked these guys up, obviously, but still, you didn't have any light sources on you,  _ none that had any battery left anyways _ , you thought bitterly to yourself, thinking of your very dead phone in your pocket. You heard loud bangs and skimmed the pages, then you read something that could finally help. 

You got up and placed the book down, your hand grazing the knife that Horror gave you that you'd left in your f/c jacket wrapped tightly around your waist still. You walked out the door cautiously, stepping lightly so that they wouldn't hear you, even if you were loud, with the sounds of battle that were echoing in the entire room would've made you silent. 

You saw the other two monsters in here, fighting the skeletons as well. You were finally behind one, the one who 'saved' you. You took the monster's hand and yanked him out of the darkness. Apparently, their hands, their weird-ass circle hands, were what made them go from the physical realm to the non-physical one. So you just had to yank them out of the shadows and keep your hold on their hand  _ tight.  _

They got between shadows by flicking their hands, so if they couldn't flick it anymore, you could kill them—kind of like how you are now. 

Kind of Gorey part here, careful kiddos~

The monster's screams filled your ears, but it didn't stop you; it made you more blood(Dust?) Thirsty. You had just stabbed the monster in his chest, and much like the other mage dude you killed, but this time you just stabbed. And stabbed, and stabbed and stabbed and stabbed and stabbed and stabbed _ andstabbedandstabbedandstabbedandstabbed-  _ Until there was nothing left to stab. 

He had his head left, barely, and he choked out, "W-why?" It was pathetic and weak, it made you feel powerful. You crouched down to his head and whispered, "It was you or me." As he turned to dust, Horror and the other skeleton were still staring at you while dodging the attacks of the other shadow monsters, you realized one was missing, and then you felt a sharp pain blossoming on your back, you turned to see a shadow monster, his hand turned into a sharp dark thing, looking at you with vengeance. 

You saw red, You tackled them as they tried to stab you again, You yelled out, "Take their hands from the shadows and yank it! It brings them back into the physical world!" You said as you were trying to keep this monster still as the small hole, he made in your back had blood and dust on it. Mostly blood. 

You finally got his hands without getting more bloody, and yanked him to the physical world, he gasped as you tightened your hold on your knife and slashed it into his mouth, cutting it open. A weird but definitely loud scream filled the air, but before you finished the job, a large axe cut off the guy's head, turned his head to complete dust, and soon the rest of his body. 

We're okay now, children, you can continue reading.

You stood up and shook yourself off, then turned to look at the two skeletons, you were breathing heavily and quickly. "Thanks." Was all you stuttered out, Horror nodded, and the other one asked if there were any others, "No, I'm pretty sure there's just three. That's what one of the people here said, anyways." You answered, "Other people here?" The skeleton asked, and you nodded. 

"I'm pretty sure their prisoners that escaped. Might wanna collect them again." You said, chuckling. Horror and the other skeleton just hummed in response. "Okay, we'll take the prisoners first. In fact, there's one right  _ here. _ " He said as a bone came and stabbed someone in the shoulder, you looked over at the human, and you recognized them, "Oh hi, Stacey!" You started, "Y'know, I really have to thank you, you told me how many of them there were, were there rooms were and  _ everything. _ " You told her, voice laced with venom. 

Her face turned into shock, then anger, "I  _ trusted _ you, y/n!" She yelled, and you just giggled, tilted your head to the side and with all the venom you could muster answered, " _ and who's fault is that? _ " And she just broke out in tears. You turned back to the two skeletons who were looking shocked. 

"What?" You asked, genuinely curious. "I didn't think a human could be that heartless." The skeleton which name you STILL didn't know spoke, you just shrugged, "Learn something new every day, I guess." You said, and they dropped the subject that you started to walk to a place reminiscent of a bathroom. 

"Woah, Woah, Woah! Where do you think you're going?" The nameless skeleton called out, and you turned around and rolled your eyes, "I'm going to patch up my wounds, dumbass. I can't just spontaneously heal like you guys do. I only have a little magic, being a human and all, remember?" You asked, and that seemed to shut them up through one of the muttered something under their breath. 

You just shrugged and entered the room, getting out bandages and the like to help your open wound, you were glad you used to fight often, and while usually, you'd only get bruises sometimes they'd play dirty and bring knives and the like to matches. One time a person brought a gun; you were just happy they had a shit aim, or else you'd be dead. 

You quietly patched yourself up in the darkness as quickly as you could, you also patched up your older wounds that you couldn't before. You took some of the bandages and such then put them in your jacket pocket, which was surprisingly big, and finally walked out. 

You noticed the skeletons were still teleporting prisoners in and out, and you walked into the monster's old room and picked up his book and shoved it into your jacket pocket along with everything else. 

"Y/n! We're going back!" The nameless skeleton called, "I'm coming!" You yelled back and exited the room, "Why were you in the monsters room?" Horror asked, and you told them you were in there for their book. "Why do you want that?" The other skeleton asked, "I'm pretty sure these monsters are in a cult, these monsters used to be humans." You answered, and you saw the second skeleton's eye lights look at the book in your jacket pocket, curiously, "Hmm." Was all he said before you all got teleported back to Nightmare's castle. 

"By the way," You started, catching the nameless skeleton's attention, "What's your name?" You asked, and the skeleton was silent for a moment before replying, "Killer."


	5. Stacey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Istg I'll do what I originally planned with this fic just gimme a minute-

"Killed them in a few hours, huh?" Nightmare asked as you just nodded, still covered in dried blood and dust. You just hummed in confirmation, "Even got back some age-old prisoners, thought we lost those a while back." He chuckled, and you smiled, maybe you should give Stacy a visit, y' know? She seemed nice. 

"I see you're not like most humans, then." He said, and you grinned wider, "So I've been told." You responded, a grin showing your non-threatening human teeth. You quickly adapted a regular face again, though, what can you say? Killing those guys had been  _ fun _ . 

You only had a kill count of three so far, but oh  _ god _ did it feel satisfying. You got practically high off the feeling. It gave you a new taste of life, one you hadn't felt before. Ever. To be fair, you always felt out of place in your old life, You played the prankster to try and get that high in life again like when you fought. 

Fighting was the closest to killing you could get to your high; you thought it stopped at that, but you had never tried killing before, and what a high that was. You practically started drooling at the thought, there weren't any words to describe it, the euphoria was too much for you to handle at times. 

Back in your old life it was boring, well, boring compared to here. You were a boxer, how you got into so many without anyone getting onto you, you had a life, believe it or not. You had friends, well, more people that wouldn't stop bugging you, you had a family, a home, but you never felt  _ alive _ . 

Sure you were breathing, you were physically okay, but you never really felt happy, you put up a fake facade so they wouldn't put you in a mental hospital in an attempt to 'fix' you. Despite this, in your old world, you actually had self-preservation skills, not that you used them, heh. 

But you couldn't explain it, it was like something in you was telling you that you belonged here, it was a strange sixth sense you didn't know you had. "Looks like Horror did something right for once." Was what Nightmare had said, snapping you out of your thoughts. 

The conversation wasn't much else but stating facts that you, Horror, and Killer killed them in a few hours and brought back the prisoners they didn't know. The conversation just served to tell you that you were going to do more of their bidding; you were  _ happy _ , and you knew you shouldn't be, but you couldn't help but feel like a little kid on Christmas. 

While you were walking, it was too silent for your liking, so you had the fantastic idea to tell a skeleton pun. "Hey, did you hear of that artist skeleton?" You asked Horror looked over to you, You had a feeling he knew this one, you were going to say it anyway, "Hehe… No, I haven't," He replied, you grinned, "He canceled the gallery showing of his skull-ptures because his heart wasn't in it." You heard Horror chuckle, "Good one, Kid." 

You smiled, not a shit-eating grin smile, but just an actual, genuine smile. The conversation slowly turned into an on-coming skeleton pun war, you weren't keeping track, but you were sure Horror won, you weren't surprised, you were never one for puns, really. 

You two were just chilling, at least you were until Horror was called somewhere, he seemed pretty chill about it, but you just wanted to talk to him. You shrugged it off, but not much you could do, so you walked the empty halls of the castle. 

It was surprise, surprise, still very dark. You walked around corner to corner, trying and failing to remember where everything was. Eh, you'll probably get used to it, well assuming you were going to live. Your chances seemed better than before, but you think that even if everyone liked you, there would still be a chance you could die. 

You smiled ear to ear, that's exactly how you liked it. A small, creepy giggle escaped you, and you heard a gasp somewhere. You looked around to see a little staircase going down, and if you've been in any castles before (which you haven't-), You knew that's where the prisoners were held. 

Slowly walking down the stairs, you saw some people and monsters from the place you were before, others were new to you, but you saw someone with bright blond hair and a dark blue jacket. You got a big smile on your face and ran to her, "Stacey!" You shouted out and took her arms from between the bars, jumping up and down in excitement. 

"Y-y/n?" She asked slowly and delicately, you nodded quickly, you didn't know why you like Stacey so much, maybe because she's the first human that you showed your insane side to, you dunno. It was just something about her. Perhaps it was her soul, you checked it, and it was multicolored, you were pretty sure it's why you were so interested in her. 

"Hiya, girl!" You cheerfully called out; she looked scared, and to be honest, you didn't blame her. You're pretty sure most humans are supposed to be scared in these situations. "Wh-what are you doing here!?" She whispered half in fear and half in anger. You just chuckled. 

"I'm here to see you, dummy!" You exclaimed, and she had a look of confusion on her face, then realization, then finally contemplation. She seemed to have a plan, but you already figured out what it was, Stace's soul was a manipulation one, it seemed to always be on. Stacey seemed to not even notice it, did she come from a place where everyone's soul was like this. 

"Whatcha plannin' girl?" You asked, and she jumped back, "N-nothing!" She stuttered, being pulled out of her own head. Your smile turned into a smirk, "Is that so?" You teased, and she looked worried, "Uh… Y-yes." She replied you could feel her despair. 

"Chill out, Stacey!" You said loudly, "You're fine, I'm not gonna hurt you." You said as she visibly relaxed, but only a little. "Who the hell are you?" You heard someone ask, and you smiled again, "Y/n! At your service!" You said bowing, and they looked suspicious, "What are you doing here?" The same guy asked, and you just waved your hand up and down. 

"Jeez, guys, you act like I'm going to kill you." You said, "You might…" Stacey mumbled, she didn't think you heard her, but you did. "Why would I kill you?" You half asked half whined. You put your arms on the bars of the cell, watching as everyone flinched back, especially the ones in front like Stacey. 

"Y-you killed the monsters that just wanted to help!" Stacey yelled, and that got you a little surprised, You didn't think Stacey would have enough guts to yell at you, or anyone here, really. "I-I thought you were on  _ our  _ side and… and you  _ killed  _ them." She sobbed, she was crying at this point. You didn't blame her.

"Y'know they were cultists, right?" You asked nonchalantly, and Stacey stopped crying for a minute and looked up to you, "Wh-what?" She stuttered out. It was then you opened up your jacket pocket and threw the book to her. She barely caught it with shaky fingers. 

"Wh-what?" She repeated, "Well, the person in that diary was like you, hun." You started as Stacey opened the journal, and others surrounded her to take a peek at the book. "Though not completely like you. More like they saved them from a shitty lifestyle than a shitty prison, heh." 

"Anyhoo that monster, they used to be a human-like you before, well, you can read for yourself. It's quite interesting, actually." You said as Stacey and the others seemed entranced with the book, you chuckled at the sight as you walked up the stairs to explore the castle more. 

Your mind drifted back to your next mission, apparently killing some monsters who could turn into inanimate objects. They knew even less about this group they apparently just appeared. While you were thinking and hoping that this group of monsters' weaknesses was easy to find like the others, you bumped into a blood-soaked skeleton. 

Instead of apologizing, you just pointed some finger guns at him and said, "Heyyyyyy." Horror did the same, and it only ended when a glitch skeleton appeared. "WhO thE hELL arE yOu?" They asked, and you looked at them, about to respond, but Horror beat you to it. 

"This is Y/n, that human Nightmare was talking about." Horror replied, and the skeleton just rolled his eye lights and walked off, muttering something about stupid glitches. "Who was that? Internet explorer reincarnated as a skeleton or what?" You asked, and Horror snorted. 

"Don't let him hear you call him that." he started, "But that's Error; he's a bit of a temper, so I'd be careful about what you say around him." He finished, "i feel like everyone here has a bit of a temper…" You muttered, but despite it Horror heard you and laughed, you looked back and smiled at him, you think you were going to like it here. 


End file.
